Recovery
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Prompt. They talked and talked until they ran out of air. Harry/Ianto slash Direct Sequel to Sweet Nothings


**Recovery**

Pairing(s): Harry/Ianto

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship

Prompt: 62 Recovery of 100 Drabble Table

A/N: Direct sequel to Sweet Nothings

* * *

><p>They ended up at a small cabin outside of Bulgaria. He left all his possessions at his apartment and never asked to go back. Harry offered and was rewarded with a sad smile. He didn't mention the subject again.<p>

The pair spent months at the cabin, venturing into the nearby village every so often. Ianto felt his accent sounded odd against those of the native people. Harry teased him about it and said that he had the most beautiful voice in the country.

They talked of everything they could think of. Harry recalled stories from his past, of the family he had gained, of those he had lost and the euphoria he had felt when he first saw the magical sanctuary Hogwarts. Ianto spoke of his broken family, of Canary Warf, of beautiful Lisa and of all the fond memories he had from his time at Torchwood Three.

They talked and talked until they ran out of air. In those moments they would sit in contentment, shoulders brushing gently against each other.

Harry would often take his hand when they were in public, grinning broadly for all to see. A blush was fixed permanently on the Welshman's features but he never pulled away. The native people never spoke a word of the two, giving the pair all the privacy they wanted.

It was never Ianto who initiated physical contact. The wizard would always reach out to clasp his hand, always draw the other in an intimate embrace, and always brush a loving kiss across his forehead.

It took two months before Ianto squeezed the other's hand, three months and nineteen days before he burrowed into the embrace, and five months and eight days before he could look Harry in the eye after and smile warmly.

The day after, the entire village was caught up in Harry's infectious good mood.

Nine months after their disappearance they left the cold, simple village for the beautiful and magical Hogsmead.

Never in his life had Ianto seen anything more wondrous or ever felt more at home. The air practically vibrated warmth and, when mentioned, brought a stunned look on his companion's face. The Welshman was promptly dragged to the edge of the village and asked what he saw.

He saw everything Harry had described and more of the ancient castle.

Tears slipped down the wizard's face as he was crushed in an embrace.

"I love you," Harry choked out, pressing kisses on any patch of skin he could find. "I love you so much you amazing person. I love you."

It was the first time Ianto hugged him back, just as fiercely.

They stayed in a cozy cottage on the outskirts of the village, the view of Hogwarts visible from the living room window. Ianto felt more at ease than he had in years, smiling more genuinely at those around him. It wasn't until a friend of Harry's showed up three months later that Ianto felt that truly happy.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, blonde hair speckled with a few leaves, radishes in her ear and a dreamy smile on her lips, waiting for the pair as they arrived home.

Harry tensed slightly, tightening his grip on the Welshman's hand. Ianto felt the wizard's gaze travel to him but he had eyes only for the small blonde. She stared at the pair for a moment, gaze lowering to their joined hands. She blinked owlishly for a moment before beaming.

Ianto braced himself as the woman launched herself across the room, catching him around the middle. She gaze a squeeze before smiling brightly up at him and welcomed the man to the rest of his life.

That night was the first time Ianto embraced Harry, nuzzling his chest affectionately and looking at the other tenderly.

One year and two weeks after they disappeared, Ianto took Harry's hand lovingly.

One year and five weeks after they disappeared, Ianto kissed Harry softly.

One year and thirteen weeks after they disappeared, Ianto told Harry he loved him.

One year and thirteen weeks after they disappeared, Harry told Ianto he would love him for the rest of their lives and longer if he let him, getting down on one knee and holding out a ring.

One year and thirteen weeks after they disappeared, Ianto said yes.


End file.
